shumer_a_new_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Kholinor Vol 1
Tales (myths) of Kholinor Vol 1 On Godly Power (Enuma elish) They erected for him a princely home, facing his fathers he sat, Presiding, you are the most honoured of all the great gods, Your decree is unrivalled; your command is Anu, You are the most honoured of all the great gods, Your decree is unrivalled; your word is Anu. From this day your commands will be unchangeable, To raise or to bring low this shall be in your hand. Your utterances shall be true, your commands impeachable, No one amongst the gods shall transgress your bounds. Adornment being wanted for the seat of the Gods, Let the place of their shrines be in every place, You are indeed our avenger. We have granted kingship of the universe entire, When in assembly you sit, your word shall be supreme. Your weapons shall not fail you; they shall crush your foes, The lives of those that trust you shall be spared, But pour out the life of the Gods, who spit evil, Having placed in their midst the cloth, They addressed the first born, “Lord truly your decree is first amongst gods. Say but to destroy or create and it shall be, Your mouth shall open and the cloth will be gone, Speak again and the cloth will be whole, At the word of his mouth the cloth was gone, He spoke again and the cloth was restored. When the Gods, his fathers, saw the fruit of his word, Joyfully the did homage. They conferred on him the sceptre, throne and vestments, They gave him matchless weapons that ward off all foes, “Go and cut off the life of Tiamat, May the winds bear her blood to places unknown”. His destiny was thus fixed, the Gods, his fathers, Caused him to go the way of success and attainment. He constructed a bow, marked it as his weapon, Attached thereto the arrow and fixed it’s bow cord. He raised the mace, made his right hand grasp it, He carved the shield made for his left, The bow and quiver he hung at his side and, With a blazing flame he filled his body. On the Power of Winds The four winds he stationed that nothing of her might escape, The South Wind, the North Wind, the East Wind, the West Wind. Close to his side he held the net, the gift of his father Anu. He brought forth from Imhullu, the Evil Wind, the Whirlwind, the Hurricane, The Fourfold Wind, the Sevenfold Wind, the Cyclone, the Matchless Wind; Then he sent forth the winds he had brought forth, the seven of them. To stir up the inside of Tiamat they rose up behind him. Then the Lord raised up the flood storm, his mighty weapon. On the Power of Chariots He mounted the Storm Chariot irresistible and terrifying. He harnessed and yoked to it a team of four, The Killer, the Relentless, the Trampler, the Swift. Sharp were their teeth, bearing poison. They were versed in ravage, in destruction skilled. On his right was posted Smiter, terrifying in battle, On his left was Combat, that repels all the zealous, His cloak wrapped him in the armour of Terror, A fearsome halo lay upon his head, The Lord went forward and followed his course. Towards the raging Tiamat he set his face. On the Sky He constructed stations for the Great Gods, Fixing their likenesses in the constellations. He determined the year by designating, He set up three constellations for each of the twelve months, After defining the days of the year by means of the astral figures, He founded the station of Nebiru to determine their astral bands, That none might transgress or fall short. Alongside he set up the stations of Enli and Ninlil. Having opened up the gates on both sides, He strengthened the locks to the left and right. In the belly he established the zenith. The moon he caused to shine, the night him entrusting. He appointed him a creature of the night to signify the days. Monthly without cease, form designs with a crown. At the month’s very start, rising over the land, You shall have luminous horns to signify the six days, On the seventh day reaching a half crown, At full moon, stand in opposition in mid month. When the sun overtakes you at the base of the sky, Diminish your crown and return in light. At the time of the disappearing approach you the course of the Sun, And on the twenty-ninth you shall again stand in opposition to the Sun.